


Did you miss me?

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Draco takes a gamble. Does it pay off?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Did you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> All works belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry was sitting in the 8th year common room staring at the fire. He was contemplating his career choice when Draco came in flinging himself into Harry’s lap.

“Did you miss me?” Draco asked.

“You went to the bathroom for two minutes.” Harry responded.

“I know. Did you miss me?” He reiterated.

“Malfoy, we hate each other.” Harry said. Even though he didn’t hate Draco. He actually had a crush on him, but was still nervous about acting on his feelings for his former rival.

“Then why haven’t you pushed me out of your lap yet?” Draco asked.

“I… maybe I did miss you.” Harry confessed.

Draco smugly smiled at him. He leaned forward and closed the gap between them kissing Harry straight on the mouth. Harry wasted no time kissing him back with gusto.

“Finally!” Ron exclaimed.

They broke apart staring at him.

“What?! You two have been dancing around each other for months now. We were all going crazy as to when it would finally happen.” Ron explained.

They all looked around the room at the other 8th years. They all nodded in agreement.

“I’m surprised no one started taking bets in how long it would take you two to realize it.” Hermione commented.

Seamus exclaimed. “Aw man what a wasted opportunity! I totally would have won!”

They all laughed.

Draco kissed Harry again.

All was well.


End file.
